


Splattered Ink

by secretfangurlee



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Minor Violence, Romance?, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangurlee/pseuds/secretfangurlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((I’m horrible at summaries)). Tamsin and Bo working on cases and stuff together, Tamsin has trouble coming to terms with her caring for Bo. Things happen….and whatnot. Probable Valkubus endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splattered Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys, i unfortunately have no time to continue with this story. But seriously thanks for the feedback, and your time and everything :)

1.

Tamsin unfurled her wings and made sure not to kill the man on the spot--no, that was too easy--he had to endure the fear, the pain, of crippling insanity. She could sense his growing fear. He had started to realize that she was a lot more than she seemed. She smiled as she willed her eyes to go black, letting her instincts guide her torrent of rage.

Bo's unconscious form only served as a reminder that he would have to die slowly--painfully. She ate away at all his happiness and fed his deepest darkest fears like a dark ink. She went through his mind like it was no more than a drawer overflowing with rumpled pieces of paper, and one by one, she splattered the pages with fear and darkness black as her soul.

She walked closer and closer to the Fae unaware of Bo's stirring form behind her.

The Fae's sanity was slowly dwindling away as she advanced--he cowered and became a whimpering puddle of flesh--she fed on his fear with a thrill of adrenaline and disgusting delight, taking extra care to make this as intimate as possible--nothing else would suffice. These were the moments where she reveled in her own strength and openly displayed her disgust for cowards like him. She hadn't felt this strong in decades, and it made her utterly and completely satisfied to know she was destroying his life just as much as he had hers by laying his hands on Bo. If she hadn't been so distraught at the thought of Bo being gone, she might have smirked in her pride.

She didn't even have to voice her commands on his consciousness, in this moment there was nothing to say, he could sense her fear just as much as she could sense his. As much as she had tried over the centuries to keep control over this incredibly intimate aspect of using her powers on a person, she could never prevent it--that's why she didn't enjoy leaving someone alive after using her powers on them. It gave her victims dangerous insight into her own mind, in that moment they are able to read her own darkest fears like a page in a book. Valkyries were not meant to leave their prey alive, and right now she wasn't intending on doing that.

Behind the powerful winged Valkyrie, a succubus stirred.

Tamsin was too immersed in her torturing that she couldn't hear Bo mumble her name. Her victim was on the cusp of insanity--the sweetest spot where Tamsin had complete control over his fate, she could drive him over the edge with one simple motion--her wings began to open larger and larger.

Bo's own mind was struggling over the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Tamsin?" Bo mumbled a little louder than before. She propped herself up and waited for her eyes to adjust to the cimmerian void that was the warehouse


End file.
